ofialosfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
"Zaklęty Łuk, Opętany Wróg i Magiczna Chochla"
Było już późne popołudnie gdy drużyna wraz z innymi walczącymi wstali z łóżek. Mieszkańcy którzy nie byli ranni już starali się od rana naprawiać uszkodzone palisady, a zmarli leżeli przykryci w jednym budynku. Nemeja była u schyłku upadku. Do wioski wjechał oddział żołnierzy z Praven. Hayss widocznie namówił Barona na szybka reakcje, niestety trochę za późno. Kapitan wszedł do karczmy i po chwili nieprzyjemnej rozmowy z drużyna wyszedł zadowolony, ze zadanie zostało wykonane bez jego żadnego wysiłku. Clement i Zik byli za tym aby niezwłocznie udać się do opuszczonej wieży i rozprawić się z resztkami wojsk a także z tym co nimi dowodził. Burim jako ze był ciężko ranny i zmęczony, nie chciał iść jednak został przegłosowany. Bertus ogłosił, że będzie pomagać w tym czasie mieszkańcom. Tak wiec drużyna najadła się, podleczyła dzięki miksturom Clementa i udała się droga do wieży. Droga była aż nazbyt spokojna, mimo oddalania się od wioski i podróży przez las nie napotkali żadnego przeciwnika, jednak gdy dotarli do murów wieży, ujrzeli patrolujące gobliny. Nie zastanawiając się długo strzały i bełty poszły w ruch. Gobliny jednak nie pozostawały dłużne, swoimi lukami robiły drużynie nie lada problem. Do tego doszedł gobliński mag ognia rzucając płonącymi kulami. Ogień to przyjaciel ale tez największy wróg, gdy Burim i Zik dostali kula ognia od razu stawali w płomieniach. Clemwnt musiał wyczarować małe źródełko aby mogli się sprawnie ugasić. Po kilku minutach, kilku ranach i masy oddanych strzałów został sam mag. Jednak ten ukrywał się za murem i co chwile pojawiał się raz w okiennice a raz w dziurze w murze. Burim zaczaił się z kuszą na przeciwnika, jednak ten jakby czytał w myślach Burima i zawsze pojawiał się w drugim otworze, a nie tym w który celował kusznik. Clement miał dosyć takiego czekania i ruszył po prostu na przeciwnika. Mag zajęty krwawa zabawa z Burimem nie zauważył jak Bertoni wbiegł po schodach i nagle pojawił się za jego plecami. Ta nieuwaga kosztowała goblina życie. Drużyna oczywiście sprawdziła czy gobliny nie maja czegoś pożytecznego, po czym zaczęli szukać dowódcę. Wtem spojrzeli na wieże i na jej szczycie stała postać człowieka, niestety nie widoczna bo wprost za nią było słońce. Bez chwili wahania Burim i Zik oddali strzały jednak te odbiły się od niewzruszonej postaci. Jednak nie doczekali się odwetu. Postać stała i patrzyła. Skoro nie zostali zaatakowani, postanowili się wspiąć na wieże. Clement rzucił hakiem z lina i zaczepił o coś na szczycie. Postać stała i patrzyła, wiec przyjaciele już w mniejszych obawach zaczęli się wdrapywać. Okazało się, ze postać jest tak na prawdę kamiennym posagiem, któremu odpadła głowa. Sama głowa leżała nieopodal i miała w swoim kamiennym oku wbity drewniany kij. Clement rozszyfrował także wiersz napisany na szczycie gdzie ktoś pisał jak to jedna strzała trafiona w oko okazała się zguba wielkiego wojownika. Burim jako, ze ciekawość dominuje nad nim zawsze, chwycił za kij i wyciągnął go z kamiennej głowy. Kij zaczął się nagle formować w długi luk. Burim oddał go Zikowi. Luk okazał się magicznym „śpiewem lasu”, któremu nigdy nie zabraknie strzał - te same pojawiały się gdy luk został naciągnięty. Zadowoleni postanowili zobaczyć co jest w środku wieży. Gdy otworzyli ogromne wrota, okazało się ze pomieszczenie zostało całkowicie zasłonięte. Panował mrok ale widać było ogromnego białego goblina siedzącego na tronie. Gdy tylko drużyna weszła do środka, goblin rozmiarów człowieka i dziwnym świecącym okiem - wstał i ze swoim kamiennym młotem szedł powoli w kierunku przeciwników. Standardowo najpierw poszły belty i strzały aby osłabić przeciwnika, a Clement wypił swoją miksturę nieśmiertelności i ruszył na przeciwnika. Goblin widząc to wszystko uniósł swoją dłoń, zabłysło mu oko, wyszeptał jakiś czar i nagle porozrzucane szkielety powstały i ruszyły bronić swojego pana. Clement dobiegł do goblina i ciał. Goblin potężnie uderzył swoim młotem w Clementa. Jednak mikstura faktycznie działała. Młot zatrzymał się centymetr przed zbroja Bertoni i odbił się. Clement postanowił dać z siebie wszystko. Reszta drużyny postanowiła wpierw zabić goblina mając nadzieje, ze szkielety rozsypią się gdy tylko umrze mag. Niestety szkielety zajęły się każdym z osobna i brat Clement musiał mierzyć się sam goblinem. Goblin uderzał kolejny raz i kolejny, jednak mikstura robiła dobra prace. Clement ranił raz za razem goblina a z każdej rany wydobywał się biały dym. Niestety Clement poczuł jak mikstura przestała działać i musiał zacząć unikać ciosów, wiedząc ze jeden z nich może okazać się dlań śmiertelny. Zik chciał pomagać Clementowi wiec starał się uniknąć kontaktów ze szkieletami, przeskakiwał wiec stoły i strzelał do goblina. Burim w pewnym momencie został sam przeciwko dwóm przeciwnikom. Zik widząc to postanowił mu pomóc. Clement oddał ostatni cios w goblina po czym ten padł jak długi. Dziwne było to, ze w jego „naturalnym” oku widać było... ulgę.Jakby goblin żył w ogromnym cierpieniu, a śmierć była dla niego ukojeniem. Szkielety jednak nie padły same wiec drużyna musiała im pomoc. Po wszystkim, wszyscy spokojnie zaczęli szabrować. Jakiś czas później drużyna wracała do wioski. Chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej o posagu z wieży i łuku, wzięli ze sobą kamienna głowę. Na ich drodze jednak pojawiła się kolejna nieoczekiwana przeszkoda. Patrol goblinów składający się z jeźdźca na dziku i dwóch piechurów prawdopodobnie wracał do wieży. Nie czekając ani chwili Burim i Zik wyciągnęli swoje bronię i zaczęli strzelać do zaskoczonych przeciwników. Jeździec zaczął szarżować, jednak dzik został zdjęty przez Burima. Jeźdźca zaś zabił Clement. Dwóch piechurów próbowało się skryć na drzewach jednak dobre oko Zika wystarczyło aby ich zestrzelić. Po wszystkim drużyna wzięła truchło dzika i udali się do wioski. Wszyscy w wiosce byli niezmiernie wdzięczni. Została zorganizowana ogromna uczta. Opłakiwani zmarłych, ale cieszono się z ocalałych. Wszyscy dziękowali drużynie za zażegnanie niebezpieczeństwa. I tak uczta trwała do późnej nocy. Nazajutrz wszyscy spokojnie wstali. Clement wraz z Zikiem poszli zbierać zioła wokół wioski, a Burim został sobie i odpoczywał. Jednak zaraz jeden z ocalałych przybiegł do Burima i prosił o pomoc. Okazało się, ze w studni ktoś pływa i próbuje się wydostać. Nie czekając, oboje przybiegli do studni i spuścili wiadro. Tonąca okazała się młoda kobieta, która chwyciła się wiadra i czekała na wyłowienie. Gdy tylko kobieta się pojawiła to... zaatakowała nagle ocalałego mężczyznę. Próbowała go własnymi rękami udusić. Burim bez chwili wahania wyciągnął kusze i strzelił kobiecie w głowę. Z rany zaczął wylatywać dym, jednak mężczyzna stracił równowagę i wpadł razem z martwa (już ostatecznie) kobieta do studni. Burim przerażony ze ktoś go mógł zauważyć rozglądał się. Jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Wiedział ze sam mężczyzny nie wyciągnie. Pobiegł wiec do karczmy i prosił o pomoc. Wszyscy ruszyli na ratunek, a Burim jako najlżejszy wszedł do wiadra. Na dole studni chwycił mężczyznę, jednak zauważył ze to nie jest zwykła studnia. Widział ruiny jakieś budowli. Chwycił jednak nieprzytomnego mężczyznę i dał się wyciągnąć. Na gorze okazało się ze akcje z kobieta widziało dziecko. Powiedziało jak to Burim zabił niewinna kobietę. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli ostrzyc noże na niziołka, mężczyzna oprzytomniał i opowiedział jak to kobieta próbowała go zabić, ale został uratowany. Burim odetchnął z ulga. Ciekawość jednak u Burima wygrała i prosił aby opuścić go ponownie do studni. Wiedział ze przyjaciele są jeszcze daleko, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zszedł ponownie do studni i zaczął ja ostrożnie badać. Woda sięgała mu do piersi, a podczas chodzenia co chwile się o coś potykał. Na ścianie z kamienia znajdowały się jakieś otwory, ale to wszystko co odkrył Burim. Gdy w końcu Clement i Zik wrócili, Burim szybko odpowiedział im co się stało i nalegał aby wszyscy z nim zeszli. Oczywiście wszyscy byli chętni. Drużyna odpaliła pochodnie i zeszła do studni. Przy dobrym oświetleniu widać było ze są to ruiny, takie jak Burim widział wcześniej. Utwory na ścianie były tego samego kształtu ustawione jeden nad drugim. Nad nimi znajdował się napis. Po długich rozmyślaniach drużyna odkryła ze jest to grób 2 brata, kucharza. Na posadzce były kamienie o tych samych rozmiarach co otwory. Kamieni było 7, wszystkie oznaczone żywiołami magii. A otworów było 5. Drużyna kombinowała, wkładając jeden kamień za drugim ale przez długi czas na nic nie trafiali. W pewnym momencie Zik i Clement wpadli na pomysł, ze przecież to kucharz. Drużyna wiec ustawiła kolejno od góry wodę (zupa), metal (garnek), ogień (ognisko), drewno i ziemie. Wtedy wrota stanęły otworem. Drużyna przygotowana na wszystko już sięgała broni, ale ukazało się im po prostu malutkie pomieszczenie z grobem po środku. Towarzysze otworzyli trumnę 2 brata a tam jak to w grobie były zwłoki. Jednak trzymały one piękna chochlę. Burim od razu wziął ja do swoich rąk domyślając się ze to kolejny artefakt. I mil racje. Gdy tylko dotknął chochli jego oczom ukazała się postać. Zjawa, duch lub po prostu magiczna moc chochli zaczęła pokazywać różne kombinacje ruchów, w których chochla zmieniała się na różne narzędzia kuchenne od rożnego rodzaju noży, po duży garnek. Burim bardzo zadowolony, stwierdził ze lepiej przysłuży się przyjaciołom jeśli to on zajmie się gotowaniem. Reszta choć niechętnie, obawiając się trochę zdolności kuchennych Burima, zgodzili się aby to Burim wziął chochlę. Nie było nawet południe, jednak drużyna zdecydowała się opuścić Nemeje i ruszyć w stronę Suno. Przez kolejnych kilka dni drużyna jechała szlakiem nie napotykając żadnych większych przeszkód. Widocznie większość goblinów zginęła w ataku na wioskę, a niedobitki chowały się i czekały na najłatwiejszy łup. Każda noc obstawiali warty, ale zagrożenia nie było. Na jednym z postojów Brat Clement zauważył unikrólika, żerującego na łące i postanowił go złapać aby go oswoić. Wszyscy stwierdzili ze Clementowi pomogą i zaczęła się gonitwa za bestia. Burim chcąc pomoc strzelił z kuszy w łapkę unikrólika aby go przyszpilić. Udało się na szczęście to i stworzenie nadal żyło. Jednak kiedy Clement go wziął na ręce, unikrólik poranił go tak mocno, ze Clement zmuszony był go ogłuszyć. Przez kolejne dni Clementowi udało się w miarę przyzwyczaić magiczna bestie do towarzyszy i bestia stała się kolejnym członkiem drużyny. Gdy drużyna zatrzymała się na nocleg w małej dolince u podnóża ogromnych Smoczych Gór, na warcie Burima coś się wydarzyło. Gdy niziołek siedział sobie i obserwował ciemność nagle nad jego głowa usłyszał i poczuł jakby nad całym obozem przeleciało coś ogromnego. Poczuł mimowolnie grozę. Domyślał się ze to może być smok, ale gdy tylko powiedział o tym reszcie, nikt mu nie uwierzył. Późnym wieczorem drużyna dotarła do Suno. Brama na szczęście nadal była otwarta. Tuż przed wjazdem do miasta drużynę zatrzymało dwoje strażników. Chcieli oni tylko sprawdzić co drużyna wiezie do miasta, jednak zaczęło być nie przyjemnie gdy tylko strażnicy zobaczyli zbroje poległej jazdy z Suno, która przybyła na ratunek Nemei. Po krótkiej aczkolwiek bardzo ciężkiej chwili, strażnicy przyjęli wyjaśnienia drużyny i zarekwirowali tylko zbroje. Drużyna została zaproszona do miasta, jednak gdy tylko przekroczyli mury Brat Clement zdał sobie sprawę, ze przecież w jego bagażach są nielegalne, bardzo silne narkotyki. Zakłopotani towarzysze, szybko oddalili się od strażników jadąc do karczmy w porcie. Gdy tak podążali wieczorem między budynkami nagle do ich wozu przybiegł goniec, wręczając list Zikowi od jego brata Zaka. W liście było napisane, ze Zik staje się właścicielem pewniej posiadłości w Suno, która Zak wygrał w karty, prosił on także o zaopiekowanie się Księżniczka. Drużyna, z bardzo szczęśliwym Zikiem, który miał pierwsze wieści od swojego dawno nie widzianego brata weszli do karczmy w porcie. Tam podeszli od razu do karczmarza i zapytali się o ..., człowieka do którego wysłał ich zmarły już towarzysz broni z gildii Kawki. Niestety, okazało się ze ... udał się w podróż i ma wrócić dopiero za kilka dni. Drużyna wiec zjadła posiłek a Burim poprosił karczmarza aby dał znać kiedy ... powróci. Dał Karczmarzowi jedna złota monetę na co karczmarz aż oniemiał i szczęśliwy powiedział ze sam go przyprowadzi. Drużyna po relaksie w karczmie, udała się do do u Zika. Dom jeśli można by go tak nazwać był kompletna ruina. Co prawda mury, brama, okna i drzwi były w porządku, jednak ogród był zapuszczony, z wychodka zionęło groza, a wewnątrz domu były tylko zniszczone meble, zapchlonej łóżko i oślizgłą wanna. Księżniczka zaś okazała się ogromną grubą świnią. Drużynę czekało mnóstwo pracy... ale to miało nadejść dopiero następnego dnia. Dziś po trudach podróży, towarzysze poszli do swoich śpiworów spać.